Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by Lady Andith
Summary: This is my contribution to STEAMM Day. It picks up after what happens in S3/E3 and what should have happened. It is not historically accurate as it is only a bit of fun. It will start off K Rating, but will go to M maybe. Hope you enjoy, please read and review, this is a multi- chapter. TTFN
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh no, how could he do that to her." _Mary thought to herself, as she watched Sir Anthony Strallan walked away from the alter and her sister, she then turned to she Edith burst into tears and run out of the side door of the church.

Before she knew it, they were all back at Downton, now her Mother, Sybil and herself had all joined Edith in her bedroom, to try to comfort her but all Edith wanted was to be left alone, so her and Sybil left their Mother to comfort their clearly brokenhearted sister. As Sybil and Mary left Edith's Room, Mary couldn't get something out of her head that Edith had said to them just a few moments ago

_"Sybil married and pregnant, Mary married and probably already pregnant, oh please just leave me alone!, i'm always going to be alone from now on, this is all my fault i pushed him to fast and i'm going to be the spinster aunt of Downton, this was a long time coming he did it at the garden party years ago and now this, i love him, i don't think i can go on without him."_

Sybil turned to Mary and asked "Poor darling, what can we do to help her, and what did she mean by he left her at the garden party, what happened, all i remember is that you and her had a screaming match, something about a letter?" Mary just couldn't get that bit of what Edith said out of her brain, it just kept on repeating and repeating _"i'm always going to be alone from now on, this was a long time coming he did it at the garden party years ago and now this, i love him, i don't think i can go on without him." _ and then Mary felt a wave of guilt wash over her, could this have all stemmed from that moment in time, then she realised now how cruelly she had torn her sister and the man she loved apart that day and yet another wave of guilt crashed over her, she was brought out of her thoughts by Sybil repeating her name

"Mary, Mary! are you alright, you've gone rather pale, did you hear anything of what i've just said?" Mary just stared at Sybil blankly and said in just above a whisper

"Yes darling, i heard every word, i promise that i will tell you everything, but not now, i hope you understand?"

Sybil looked at her older sister and just nodded and said to Mary "Mary if you need me i will be with Tom in the library, alright?" and with that Sybil turned on her heels and headed in the direction of the stairs, Mary realised that she had to resolve this and straight away or it might be to late, she had to find Matthew and talk to him but before that she had to go and talk to Mr Peacock the gardener about something and Anna

After talking to Anna and Mr Peacock she found Matthew, he had just returned from speaking with her father about the money situation and the estate, she told Matthew that she was thrilled that everything had worked out on that score, but she needed his help with the whole Edith thing, she had a plan and he was the missing piece to the puzzle

"Darling i have come up with a plan but i need your help, please say you'll help me?, or do i have to remind you of our wedding vows" she teased him and gave him a little smirk

Matthew just laughed and did a very good impression of her, with her signature eye roll and sigh "Of coarse i haven't forgot our vow's, i'll help you, but what's all this about anyway are you plotting again and if you are?, i hope it's good plotting and not bad" She just raised her eyebrow and rolled her eye's sarcastically and said "It's good plotting, it's to do with Edith and Anthony, so will you help me or not, or are you just going to let your sister in-law suffer in silence or i'm i got to have to beat you around the head until you agree to help?" He just chuckled and nodded in agreement and then said "Alright, alright, i'll help, you know i would do anything to help Edith right now, so what do you want me to do?" So she took his arm and turned them around to go and find Sybil and Tom and started to tell her husband he plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was snug in her bed, just staring at her wonderful and forgiving husband, who was fast asleep and in that moment she realised how very lucky she was to have him in her life, as her husband and her lover the only problem was that she could not sleep as she was worried that her plan would not work out but Sybil, Tom and Matthew all agreed that the plan would work, they where shocked when she told them about what happened all those years ago at the garden party and what Edith did, but they did swear to forget what happened and help her and to help Edith and Anthony, then all of a sudden she was brought out of her reverie, she could hear snobs coming from the next room, so she got up and put on her dressing gown and snuck out of her room

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin, then she realised it was Sybil, she had her hand on her belly and Mary immediately panicked and said in whispered tones "Are you alright darling?, what's wrong?, is the baby alright?" Sybil just smiled at Mary and said in a hushed tone "No, everything is fine, it's, i could heard Edith crying and wanted to comfort her, plus the baby is kicking up a storm and i couldn't sleep because of the little one" they both went into their sisters room

They found Edith sitting up in bed hugging her knees and her head resting on them, rocking back and forth slightly, Mary and Sybil just stared at their sister for a moment, not knowing what to do they slightly turn towards each other a worried look on each of their faces, then they walked to the bed and climbed into it from ether side and started to hug Edith and sooth her, as soon as they made contact with Edith's ice cold skin she let out a little whimper and started to cry even more, through her sobs she started to say to Mary

"Mary, I'm so sorry for what i did to you all those years ago, can you ever forgive me? for writing that bloody stupid letter, Oh, Sybil you probably don't know bu..." she was cut of by Mary "Shhh... darling, we'll have non of that alright now, i've already forgiven you and plus Sybil already knows about the letter and i have probably to thank you for what you did back then" Edith stopped her crying and just looked at Mary with a rather quizzical look on her face as to say _"You want to thank me for what i did" _

Mary smiled at her and tightened her hug around Edith's shoulders, she started to explain "Edith, if you hadn't written that letter, i would have probably married someone completely wrong for me and would be stuck in a dreadful marriage to a man who didn't love or care for me, rather than being married to that wonderfully complicated man, asleep next door who totally love's and care's for me and this family, but to be honest darling, if i where in your shoes all those years ago, i would have probably done the exacted same thing, so Edith i totally forgive you and i'm so sorry for what i did to you and Anthony at the garden party, can you ever forgive me, please i'm begging you please, please, please forgive me? i'm so so sorry"

Edith was completely shocked at what she had just heard from her older sister and when she finally looked up at Mary, Mary was crying,(sobbing actually) Edith put her arms around Mary and kissed her on the cheek and said "Mary i forgive you, i'm so sorry myself for what i did to you and what i acted like back then, it wasn't all your fault dear"

Then all of a sudden Sybil pipped up and said "Well, if you are both going to be sorry, well i'm sorry as well" both her older sisters turned to their younger sister and both of them just stared at her but it was Edith that asked the question that was hovering in the air "Sybil, what are you apologizing for dear, when you haven't done anything?" all Sybil said was "Exactly, i did nothing, if i had known about all of this back then, i would have tried to sort all this out, plus i was feeling a bit left out of this conversion" Mary chuckled but all Edith could do was stare at her younger sister then said "Will i ever be able to laugh again?" It was Sybil's turn to comfort Edith, so she said "Oh Edith, you will laugh again when you fine something really funny"

Mary's chuckle's subsided "Oh! poor Sybil, but darling, you can't sort everything and you were more concerned about that maid... Gwen was it? and we're so proud of you for getting her that job and we are so proud of you that you have made a life away from this place" Mary said and Edith nodded her agreement she had by now stopped crying, Mary and Edith both hugged Sybil and started to kiss her on her cheeks they all fell backward on the bed and all three woman just sighed, Mary was lying on her right side, Sybil was in the middle lying on her back and Edith was lying on her left side,

Edith put her hand on Sybil's tummy and gently started to stroke, then asked "How's my niece, or should i say nephew?" just as she said that the little one started to kick like crazy Sybil smiled and put her hand on top of Edith's hand and then Mary put her's on the top, Sybil said "Oh, he or she is fine but i'm glad that they like the sound of their aunt's voice's" that's when Edith started to well up and then burst into tears again as she realised that she would never have children herself and for what she had lost early on that day.

Mary opened her arms to her and Sybil moved over so Edith could settle in-between her sisters, as Edith sobs continued both sisters encased her in a large embrace "Shh... Edith try and get some sleep, please darling, i don't want to make thing worse Edith, did you love him?, or do you love?"

Edith let out a long sigh but tears where still falling down her face and turned to her older sister and said "Yes, i did love him" she then just turned to stare at the ceiling and thought for a few minuets, then answered "Yes i do, i still love him with every beat of my heart and every breath in my body, you probably think i need my head examined, after what he did to me today" Mary simply shook her head in the negative and said "Quite the reverse, i think you love him a great deal, if you could get him back would you take him back?" Oh yes, in heartbeat, i'd take him back like a shot" Edith answered through another bout of sobs and before Sybil or Mary knew what was happening Edith had cried herself to sleep, so Mary and Sybil pulled the blanket over them selfs and their now sleeping sister and got comfortable, they did not realise how tired they both were and succumbed to sleep them selfs, just before Mary drifted off into oblivion she realised that she was more determined than ever to resolve this problem and have a few chose words with the man himself, her father and her grandmother, especially her grandmother after what she had heard her say about Edith and Anthony that morning in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony was sitting in his library, he had very little sleep in the past two day, the first night he worried that he was making a terrible mistake in marring Edith and tying her to a crippled old fool, then the second night regretting what he had done to them both by running away from what would have been his and Edith's happiness, he was nursing a whisky when he heard the front door bell ring, he wasn't to worried as he had given his butler Mr Babington, strict instructions that he was not home, that he had left to deal with estate matters, early that day, but did wonder who on earth would be calling on him after he pretty much committed social suicide, with his Harry Houdini act the day before

He got out of his chair and went to the door, he pressed his ear up against the smooth wood, he strained his ears to see if he could recognize the voice, he was most surprised to hear it was Lady Mary at his front door, she was saying that her, Sybil, Tom and Matthew had went out for a ride in Matthew's car and that the blasted machine had broken down, just on the main road near the road-gate that leads to Locksley, Tom and Matthew was trying to repair it but they thought that maybe it would need to be towed back to Downton or better still have it towed to the village, so that the mechanic could have a look over it and fix what ever was wrong with the blasted thing, Tom had suggested that Mary and Sybil go to Locksley, as it was the only house for miles and close enough that both woman could walk to and get to a telephone to call Downton for the tow that they would need, plus Tom was a bit anxious for Sybil, what with being pregnant and all, so Mary was hoping to get the use of the telephone and a seat for her heavily pregnant sister;

Before the butler could say or do anything on the matter, Mary had swept past him and headed straight for the very place she knew Anthony would be hiding from the world, his butler had finally caught up with the young Lady and tried to protest that "his master would not like people being in his library, even if they were his friends," all Mary did was to do her eye-roll thing and sigh, she turned and gave the elderly man one of her most sweetest smiles she could and said "I don't think Sir Anthony will mind us just sitting in his library, waiting for our husbands to return and for the tow, especially with Sybil the way she is; i don't think even Sir Anthony could be that cruel as to turn away a pregnant Lady and her sister when they are in need of help" she said the last part with such kindness that Anthony was shocked with what she had just said about him, just as Mary was about to turn the door-handle, Anthony opened the door to the Ladies and a rather shocked butler and said "It's alright Babington, i'm here you don't have to keep on lying for me, could you please bring in some tea, for us thank you."

He encourage Sybil into one of the more comfortable armchairs and offered her some cushions and a ottoman for her feet, he started to fuss over her, when she had manage to persuade him that she was alright, Sybil and Mary both thought the same thing at the same time, _"No wonder Edith wanted to marry this man he was a true gentlemen and i very kind man" _the three of them just sat in silence, waiting for the tea to be brought and nervously occasionally smile at each other

When the tea was brought in and the butler left, Mary turned to Anthony and said "Shall i be mother?" Anthony smiled and nodded, after the tea had been handed out, Mary turned to Anthony with a rather serious expression, Anthony just thought to him self _"I might as well take it on the chin and get it over with, as i do deserve this balling out, for what i did to their sister and my sweet one" _he took a sharp intake of breath and then released it to steady his nerves, but he was slightly taken a-back with what she said to him

"Sir Anthony, i would like to apologize to you for what i did at the garden party all those years ago" Mary smiled at him, he was about to protest but she cut him off "No... No... No please let me apologize for what i did" she let out a sigh "i'm so so sorry" and she added quickly "i know why you left Edith at the alter, it's because you think that you are not good enough for Edith or the family, am i right?" Anthony simply looked at his feet, he furrowed his brow and nodded, Mary continued "Also i presume that you did not get the glittering or glowing blessing from papa and i presume granny had been make remakes leading up to and on the day in question?" Anthony simply nodded again, still looking at his feet, Mary was slightly annoyed that this grown man who had fought in the war, was acting more like a child than a man in his fifty's, she let out a sigh before continuing "Well, you don't think your good enough for this family; Well, i think it's utter rot" Anthony's head shot up in shock at what Mary had just said then she continued "Right, Sir Anthony i want you to look me in the eyes and answer my questions truthfully?"

Anthony reluctantly looked at her and stared straight into the young Lady's eyes and readied himself for the onslaught of questions that he knew he had to answer

Mary asked "Do you love my sister?"

Anthony answered with tears in his eyes "No, i do not and any why, it's probably academic anyway, as i'm sure she doesn't love me anymore

Mary got annoyed with him and shouted at him "Lair! you do love her, i can see it in your eyes and it's written all over your face; you might be able to lie to me but you can't lie to yourself, you love her and she love's you, now stop being so bloody stupid

Sybil interjected herself into the conversion "Mary, might i have a word with Sir Anthony? Please, before you totally scar him off forever and say something you may later regret"

Mary rolled her eyes and nodded at her sister and took another sip of her tea to calm herself and to have something to do with her hands while Sybil spoke

"Anthony, did you ever meet our cousin Patrick, Patrick Crawley?"

Anthony was taken back that Sybil had dropped his title "Yes, i did meet him, he was a very nice fellow, why?"

Sybil continued with soft tones to try and put everyone at ease "Well, Mary and Patrick were engaged to be married, it would have been more a marriage of convenience, only the family knew, they didn't love each other they where just trying to make everyone happy, you see Edith loved Patrick, she loved him very much, she naturally grieved for him when he died on the titanic, but she never took to her bed, which has done now, she's grieving for you, she hasn't eaten and she barely slept, we went into check on her this morning, to see if she was needing anything, her only answer was you, all she's ever wanted was you

At hearing what Sybil had just told him, Anthony's eyes started to well up again but then he cleared his throat and said "Well, it still doesn't matter anyway, cause i've ruined everything anyway and i'm still twenty-five years her senior and still a cripple, she deserves someone young and whole" he said through gritted teeth, just as Sybil was about to counter her argument, that was when the front door bell rang

***STEAMM***

The two young gentlemen had joined their wife's in the very cosy Library, for their tea and to recovering from their brief walk to the grand home of their friend, but maybe hopefully future brother in-law, Matthew had broken the ice by asking if the two ladies had managed to change Anthony's mind, they all laughed and all Mary said "Well, darling you'll have to ask Anthony?, about that" Anthony felt all eyes fall on him and he suddenly felt hot as though all the air had been sucked out of the room and he had difficultly breathing, he cleared his throat "I still don't think i deserve her, she's just so beautifully young and vibrant and i'm just still old and crippled, plus Robert and Violet don't exactly approve of us" that when Tom let out an exasperated sigh "Sir Anthony, your a feckin eejit, if you let such little things get in the way of your and Edith's happiness, plus do you really think that Robert and Violet are thrilled to have an ex-chauffeur in the family?" that's when Matthew interrupted Tom by saying "Tom, i wouldn't have put it quite like that, but you do have a point, anyway my point being is that Anthony, do you know what happened to me during the war?"

The older gentleman nodded in the negative, Matthew took a sip of tea to ready himself to tell his tale, he wouldn't tell Anthony about Livinia, so Matthew started to speak "I won't go into too many details and bore you all, but i was seriously injured in the back, i was told i would never walk again and basically Robert and Violet told Mary to give me up, but she didn't, i tried to do the same as you and push Mary away. She ignored me, obviously and that's when we found out that we were in love with each other, a couple of months later an incident happened in which i found out i could walk, now i'm not saying that the same will happen to you, but..."

Sybil piped up and said that there are a lot of medical breakthroughs all the time"


	4. Chapter 4

Edith had decided to rise that morning saying to Anna "I'm a useful spinster, i help out, that is my role" But she pretty much just stayed in her room, her sisters visited her early in the morning and her Mama came to see how she was feeling and tried to persuade her to have some breakfast, but she refused, she just stared out the window

Later on around about lunch time, Robert and violet tried to visit but they where told by Anna that she did not want to see them, Robert protested, then Cora came out of Edith bedroom and told Robert and Violet that Edith was blaming them for what happened to her and Anthony, Cora thought that it would be better if they came back latter, but Robert was having non of it and brushed past his wife

When Robert entered Edith's bedroom he froze, Edith was just staring out of the window, she was wearing a black dress, quite a contrast from the day before and he could see tears rolling down her face, he cleared his throat and Edith turned as though she was half asleep, not really focusing on what she was looking at, then she realised her father was standing in front of her and quite purposely turned and went back to staring out of the window, not really noticing the gardeners below busy working away, but before she turned to the window she glared at her father

"Father, i really don't what to talk to you right now, so, please just leave me alone, you've made it quite clear that you want me to be alone for the rest of my life"

Robert was stunned with what he had just heard from his middle daughter, he responded "Edith, you must understand i only wanted what was best for you"

"And you think you know what is best for me, that just shows me you know very little about me, i find it bizarre that Anthony knows me better than my own father" she said the last bit with such venom and that's when fresh tears started again, Robert was about to respond to what Edith had just said, Cora went in between her husband and daughter, then turned to her husband and said "Robert, please i don't think this will help, right now, please will you just leave and take Mama with you" that was when Violet chimed in "I don't know why your so upset with us it's not as though we jilted you, my dear"? It was Anthony or have you forgot, i think your anger should be towards him rather than us" as Violet said this, she pursed her lips to show that she was upset

That's when Edith snapped "YOU THINK I SHOULD BE ANGRY WITH ANTHONY, WELL I"M NOT! I'M ANGRY WITH BOTH OF YOU, YOU TORE US APART WITH YOUR SNID LITTLE REMARKS AND COMMENTS, NO WONDER HE RAN OFF, I'M SURPRISE HE DIDN"T RUN OFF SOONER"

That's when Edith burst into tears and ran to her bed and fell onto it, Cora embraced her clearly distraught daughter, Cora just glared at her husband and mother in-law, then she said exasperated "Oh! Please just leave, you have already done enough damage, don't you think?" Robert and Violet looked affronted at what Cora had said, that's when Robert braved his wife's wrath and said "So, you agree with Edith, that you think that we've have stuck our nose's where they are not wanted and that we are in the wrong?"

"Yes, i do and i'm not the only one"

"Who else think's so?"

"Well, Myself, Mary, Matthew, Sybil, Tom, Isobel and Rosamund, oh! and if you'll remember my Mother was all for them, months back, so yes i do think yet again, you and Mama have stuck your nose's where their not wanted and that you are very much wrong, so i think that the pair of you are in the minority"

Violet puffed up and was about to reply but was cut off by a sobbing Edith "I can't... believe that... you think... you know what... love is, when... you prostituted... you only son to... keep you on top... and you... scoffed at the choice... of man Aunt Rosamund... had chosen, Uncle Marmaduke... had lots of money but... no title, are you really... both that shallow... and Oh! Papa... you where more than... happy for me to... get married to Anthony... before the war, but all... of a sudden... you think it's... a bad idea, it can't... be the age gap... as that hasn't changed,... so it must be... the arm, so you are that shallow...!, do you want me to end up like a character from a Henry James novel?, it doesn't matter anyway as i'll never see him again"

Cora, Robert and Violet all gasped at what Edith said, but it was Anna that interrupted and shocked everyone in the room "I wouldn't say that m'lady" Anna had been standing next to the window when something caught her eye, she had recognized Mr. Crawley's car, but what really put a smile back on her face was the sight of Sir Anthony's Rolls Royce chugging behind the smaller car

Violet waddled over to the other window to see what Anna was staring at then all of a sudden she let out a sigh and smiled, by this time all the rest of the occupants of the room had joined her at the windows and Edith started to sob again but these where tears of joy not sadness

The car's pulled up and Anthony was the first one out of the car followed by Mary, Mary looked up to the window with a large happy smile plastered across her face and waved, then she started to point across to the grass with both hands, she had dragged Anthony to the grass and stood in front of a large amount of discarded cherry, apple and pear blossoms in the shape of words which simply read I'M SORRY WILL YOU MARRY ME AGAIN

Before anyone knew what was happening Edith had bolted out the door, down the stairs and out the front door into the outstretched arm of her husband, well her soon-to-be-husband and kissed him square on the lips with such passion that neither cared who saw them in such a passion, they broke apart to catch their breaths, between pant's for air Anthony rested his forehead against Edith's and said "Can you ever forgive me for being such a old fool and a coward, i will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Oh! and before i forget, i love you so much it h..."

Edith put her fingers over his mouth to stop him from speaking and smiled up at him saying "I love you too my darling and i have forgiven you, but there is nothing to forgive, you got cold feet and you did-what you did because you listened to the wrong people and plus you thought that you were doing the right thing for me, which you weren't and i don't think your a coward, as it took great courage to do what you did, plus it was partly my fault, i got caught up with the wedding and pushed you to fast" tears started to prick his beautiful blue eyes, he nodded in the negative and kissed her lips _Oh! those lovely lip_ and said "Darling, why don't we just agree that we were both at fault" Edith pecked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Well, i think your right and if you really do want to spend the rest of your life making it up to me, then you can start by marrying me today, we could go up to Gretna Green and get married there and honeymoon in Edinburgh and just stay in bed for the whole honeymoon?"

Anthony's eyes widened and smiled, he was about to answer, when he was cut off by Robert saying "You have no right to be here, you made your intentions very clear yesterday, you embarrassed me, my family and worst of all you embarrassed Edith, the woman you claim to love..." Robert was about to continue when Violet interrupted him by walking past her son and up to the happy couple in front of her and hugged them both, Edith and Anthony were in stunned shock, everyone was the same at the elderly woman's actions, she pulled away from the couple and smiled and it was a genuine smile "I hope the two of you will be very happy together, now be off with you and please go and get married, so you can put us all out of our misery"

"Mama, do you agree with everyone else and suggest that these two should marry?, especially after what happened yesterday but there'll be talk and Mary i presume your behind this reconciliation" Mary walked forward and stood in front of her father and looked him square in the eye and spoke "Yes Papa and i'm very proud of what i've done, i couldn't bare to see Edith so upset and i hate to tell you Papa, but the only way Edith is ever going to be happy is with Anthony, he's her Rock, just like Tom is Sybil's and Matthew is mine's" Robert let out an exasperatedly sigh as though his own resolve was waning

Violet waited for her granddaughter to finish and raised an eyebrow to her son and said "Robert, yes i do think we we're in the wrong and i'm glad to admit it, we've tried to keep them apart, but they just keep gravitating back to each other, Robert! there will always be talk, we're that sort of family and plus by the time they come back from their honeymoon, the gossip's will have got their teeth into some other family's business, plus it's not that bad where it come's to gossip"

Like the dutiful son, Robert walked up to his mother, daughter and soon to be son in-law and said "Mama, i believe you are right, it seems that we were in the wrong, Anthony. i wish to apologize to you for the way you have been treated, i give you my blessing happily and i offer my hand in friendship and as family" he gave Edith a great big hug and kissed her on the cheek, Everyone walked up to congratulate the couple, Cora asked if they would like to come in for some tea, Anthony said he would be delighted but he was wandering if he and Edith could go downstairs to also apologize and thank the staff for their hard work, so the couple separated from the larger group to go downstairs

**Thank you, for the wonderful Reviews, you've made me so happy. TTFN xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into the servant's hall as the staff were just finishing their lunch, as they walked in all the staff stood, Anthony cleared his throat and started to speak "I would like to say that i am so very sorry for wasting all you time and energy yesterday, i'm glad to say that i have seen the error of my ways and Lady Edith has forgiven me, we're about to leave and head up to Gretna Green to get married straight away and then go to Edinburgh for our honeymoon, but to get to my point, i have some gifts to give out, where's Mr Gibson my chauffeur?"

At that very moment the the back door was opened by Mr Gibson with what looked like a wooden wine crate and two bunches of wild flowers Mr Gibson asked "Sir, where would you like to put this?" Carson piped up "Alfred, would you please help Mr Gibson with that crate" Alfred nodded and took the heavy crate from the elderly man and placed it on the servants dining table, Alfred went back to his seat and Mr Gibson stepped aside

Anthony pulled out a bottle of scottish whisky and turned to Carson and said "Mr Carson this is for you, for always being organized and being prepared" he handed the bottle to Carson, Charles looked at the bottle, it was a bottle of 40 year old Royal Lochnagar single malt whisky, Charles was very impressed with this most generous gift, Charles felt guilty for what he had though the previous day about the gentleman standing before him, Charles smiled and said his thanks, Anthony then turned to Mrs Hughes and handed her a bottle and one of the bunches of wild flowers and said "Mrs Hughes this is for you for always being there and being kind to Lady Edith" Elsie blushed and took the flowers and the bottle, she found out the bottle was sweet sherry, she also smiled and said her thanks, Anthony had also gave the same to Mrs Patmore, she was so flabbergasted she couldn't respond, so Mrs Hughes said thank you in her place

Anthony also said that the rest of the bottle's in the wine crate where champagne so that all of the staff could celebrate their happy day, the staff were overjoyed and all said their thanks, Anthony and Edith both apologized for disturbing their lunch and left them to celebrate, Mr Carson asked Jimmy to get them some glasses for the champagne

Mrs Hughes noticed that Mr Carson looked saddened, she excepted a glass of champagne from Jimmy and asked Charles "What's the matter Mr Carson? Don't you want them to get married? and to be happy together?" Charles shook his head in the negative, he replied "No, i'm so happy for them and it's about time, it's just that i feel guilty for what i thought of Sir Anthony, when he left the church yesterday, i didn't think i would have forgiven him" Mrs Hughes nodded and agreed but said with a sad chuckle in her voice "Well, if Lady Edith can forgive Sir Anthony i suppose we can, but i don't suppose, you could feel any worse than me, with guilt, i actually openly spoke disparagingly about him, i don't think i will be able to forgive myself, for what i said yesterday" Charles took Elsie's hand in his and squeezed it, he smiled at her and said "We always say things we later regret"

Mrs Patmore had noticed Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes face's and whispered to them "And what's wrong with you's two?, you both look like you came in last place at a servants contest" Mrs Hughes whispered back "We're feeling a bit guilty about what we thought and said about Sir Anthony yesterday" Mrs Patmore just swallowed and then said "Well what the ear can't hear, the heart can't grieve over" she gave them both a watery smile as to say that she also felt guilty, about some of the chose words she had said about the gentleman that had just left, Elsie smiled at Beryl in return and then all three of them had decided to join in the celebrations

***STEAMM***

The happy couple separated reluctantly, as Edith wanted to change out of her black dress and into something a bit more appropriate, just before they separated they kissed each other, Edith wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck to pull him closer to her as they kissed, they pulled apart and they both giggled, Anthony pressed his forehead against her's and gently rubbed his nose against hers, he just stared at her lips and then in to two warm chocolate pools of loveliness; just as Edith was about to go up stairs, Anthony pulled at her and started to kiss her again, he could feel her smile against his lips "I have to do my packing for the honeymoon and figure out what i'm going to wear, but i'll try not to be long, how are we going to get to Gretna and then Edinburgh, will i drive? or will we just take the train?, i think the train would be better, as i'm too tried to concentrate and i don't think i could even if i wanted to..."

She trailed off as Anthony was just smiling and chuckling at her and she said to him "I'm sorry, i'm babbling aren't i? I'm just so excited" she smiled up at him and started to giggle herself, "Well, i will leave you to go and get ready, i'll be back in about two minutes darling"

Edith quickly ascended the stairs as she reached the top she thought that Anthony's kisses where cosmic and every move of his hand was magic, so if his kisses and touch did so much to her, what was he going to be like in bed she wondered, she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts as it was not the time for it, she had more important thing to worry about and that was to get married to the love of her life

She hurried to her bedroom and Anna was already waiting for her, Anna had her clothes already lain out on the bed and her luggage ready, Edith just stopped dead in her tracks with a stunned look on her face

"When did you organise this?"

"It was Lady Mary's idea, she thought that you could wear you honeymoon outfit as it is cream and quite fitting for the occasion"

Edith finally found the use of her legs and moved to her vanity and said "Trust my sister to think of everything and i was thinking the exact same thing, i will never speak badly about her and be forever grateful for what she has done for me today"

Anna smiled and started to giggle, as she started to redo Edith hair because as some of it had come undone when her and Anthony where smooching at the bottom of the stairs, Edith turned and gave Anna a quizzical look, Anna noticed and answered the unspoken question "Oh, it's just that for as long as i have known you and Lady Mary, that i just find it a little odd to see you being such good friends, it's because your normally at each other'd throats, i doubt it will last" when Anna looked at Edith, Edith realised that Anna was joking, Edith laughed and it was a laugh of pure euphoria, She did realised that Mary and her did do their far share of fighting, but that was all water under the bridge and she hoped that the two of them could build a new friendship together, not only as friends but as sisters

Anthony was told by Carson that the rest of the family were in the drawing room, so he went and joined them, Cora insisted that he sit next to her, she gave him a cup of tea and he was thankful for the refreshing liquid, Cora asked what their plans where and he explained that they would be going to Gretna Green to get married and then on to Edinburgh, Cora asked "Oh, that sounds so wonderful, So, Anthony how long are you and Edith going for?" Anthony replied "Oh! i don't know two weeks maybe a month, we might just play it by ear"

A thought just sprung into Anthony's mind he would have to organise a hotel for Edinburgh and he would have to get in contact with his valet, to get his luggage ready, he asked Cora if he could use their telephone so he could call his man, Cora turned to Robert and asked "Robert, could Anthony use the telephone as he has to call Lockley, about his luggage?"

Robert said "By all means, use the thing as much as you want, but i have to use it first if you don't mind it's quite important"

Robert left the drawing room with Anthony close behind, Robert picked up the telephone and asked the operator "Hello, em, operator could i please be put through to The North British Hotel in Edinburgh, Thank you" Anthony furrowed his brow and Robert smiled at him and said "Don't worry old chap there's no need to look at me like that..." he was interrupted as the call went through to the hotel, Robert heard a rather posh female scottish accent on the other line

"The North British Hotel, how can i help you?"

"Ah, Yes this is Lord Grantham of Downton Abbey, i would like to book a suit, please? One of your best suits"

"Yes, M'Lord, when will you be arriving?"

"Oh, It's not for me", he chuckled "it's for my Daughter and Son in-law, it will be in the name of Sir Anthony and Lady Edith Strallen and they will be arriving later on today, it's their honeymoon"

"That's wonderful M'Lord, Oh, i'm terribly sorry M'Lord, i forgot myself, please forgive me"

Robert smiled and said "That's quite alright, Miss, no need to apologize"

"Well, M'Lord that's your booking taken, so we look forward to seeing them, later on today"

"Thank you, please send the bill to me and thank you again"

***STEAMM***

Anthony had made his call and was told by Mr Babington, that his valet Mr Perkins had already packed his luggage and was sending it to the train station, Anthony thanked his butler and placed the telephone back on to the table in the entrance hall and fallowed Robert back to the drawing room

Just as they had got back into the room, the door open to drawing opened and Edith walked in, everyone took a collective gasp and she stilled, worried that she had done something wrong, she started to look around her and said "What is it, have i got something on me?, Oh! don't tell me iv'e already marked it, it just new on, Oh! dame and blast"

It was Sybil that rose from her chair next to Tom and she waddled over to Edith and put her hand on Edith's arm and said through eyes that where shimmering with tears "Oh, Edith you look so lovely"

Edith's honeymoon outfit was a cream almost white dress, sleeveless, mid-calf length and with embroidered green ivy leaves on the bottom hem of her dress and around the collar, she had a matching coat, which was made of slightly thicker material, the ivy leaves went around the cuffs of the coat and along the entire edge of the garment, everything else was cream, her clutch bag, cloche, stockings and her shoes, the only things that weren't cream was her ivy green leather gloves

Anthony stood next to Edith and pecked her on her temple, he had the proudest smile on his face, then just before Anthony was about to kiss Edith on the lips he whispered "Edith, I as a mortal, am not worthy of your love, you are a goddess and i worship you, i dedicate my every waking moment of my life to your joy and i love you my darling, with all of my heart, body and soul."

Edith blushed and was about say something in return but was interrupted by the her Granny saying "Well my dears, i don't wish to be rude but if your'e going to get married and then go on your honeymoon you two had better get going, as you don't want to delay, now do you?, or is it your intention to constantly keep all of us on tender hooks?" Everyone burst out into laughter

The ecstatic couple went out to the drive with the family close behind, Edith and Anthony turned to the large group, Anthony was about to say goodbye, when he suddenly just remembered that he had to do something very important, before he left with his beloved

Anthony turned Sybil and Tom and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sybil and started to explain himself "Sybil, Tom this is for you, it is the address of a old friend of mine, from the war that now stays in Dublin, his name is Major Gordon Munro" Tom and Sybil looked at each other mystified, they wondered why this tall kind gentleman would give them an address to one of his friends

Anthony could see their confusion "The reason why i'm giving you the address is because i'm concerned that a uprising or something may happen in Dublin, what, with all the unrest, i would hate myself if anything where happen to my soon to be sister, brother in-law and my unborn niece or nephew. So please promise me that if anything happens anything at all, you'll go to this address. I've already written to Gordon and explained who you are, Gordon's a nice chap and his wife's a lovely woman, she irish and they'll welcome you with open arms"

Sybil smiled and kissed Anthony on the cheek and Tom shook his hand and they both promised that if the time came that they would use the address

Anthony blushed and the smiled at the young couple, he cleared his throat and then turned to his bride to-be and said "Right Sweetheart, i think we had better be going, don't you?" Edith took the crook of his slinged arm and they walked his Rolls. As they went near the car they were pelted with rice, which surprised and delighted them as well and before they knew it they where heading to the Downton station


	6. Chapter 6

Edith and Anthony was now on the train heading for Edinburgh

_The wedding had been brief but no less romantic or beautiful, they arrived about four o'clock in Gretna train station, they asked the station master (Who was a kind white haired old man with a white beard and a rather round middle, who sucked on his pipe as he spoke) where they could get married, the elderly man replied "Getting married are you's two. Well, i'm afraid that this is Gretna, the town" he could see the disappointment in Edith's face and then smiled at her "Aww, Lass you don't have to look so upset. I just ment that you'll have to go to Gretna Green. Which is a short taxi ride away, you see we like to keep athen separated, it makes life easier. Go to the Old Blacksmith's shop, that's where everyone gets married, plus i know the owner, tell her i sent you and she'll treat you's two like royalty" just as the soon to be newly weds turned to leave the older man said "Don't you want to know my name? it Douglas, but everyone calls me Dougie, Dougie Stewart. Oh and tell Aurora i'll be home for me supper" Anthony tugged at his hat at the elderly man "Thank you, Mr Stewart for your help, we'll be more than happy to pass your message on" Anthony was about put his hand in his pocket to tip the old man but Dougie stopped him "Aww, away with ya's, da be so bloody stupid, i'm happy to help a young couple in love and to get married. Now away you go" But Anthony insisted and the old man reluctantly took the tip and tugged his forelock _

_They left the station in a fit of giggles, they found a taxi and climbed in as they sat in the back of the taxi, Anthony turned to Edith and said "Well now we know were Santa Clause works, when he's not busy with christmas" Edith could not stop laughing at his little joke_

_Before they knew it, they were at the Old Blacksmith's Shop, it was a lovely little white wash cottage, the front door was wide open, so Anthony gave the door a loud knock and said in a clear voice "Hello, is anyone there?" there was no reply, so he and Edith went in and the room was empty, except for a few chairs and an anvil, as they walked to the end of the walk way leading to what he presumed was the alter, he took off his hat and put it on one of the near by chairs, resting on the anvil was a hammer and a bible, Anthony looked around and shrugged "Well i suppose we'll just have to wait, until someone shows up" _

_As they were about to take a seat, a small elderly woman came bustling in to the small room, the gray haired old lady had a heart shaped face with round plump features, the elderly lady was so busy carrying a small stack of hymn books and muttering to herself, she did not notice the couple waiting beside the anvil, she dropped some of the books, "Oh, saints preserve us" before she could bend to pick up the fallen books Edith and Anthony had both knelt down and started to pick them up _

_"We're so sorry for scaring you, it's just that the door was left wide open and we decided to come in and wait, rather than waiting outside, we are sorry if it seems pushy, but the thing is that we've been waiting six long years to be married" Edith said with a pleading smile, Anthony and herself had both straightened and handed the last of the books to the woman standing in front of them_

_The older lady returned Edith's smile and said "That's alright, my dear you just startled me is all, so since your here to get married, i presume that someone from Gretna sent you here?"_

_Anthony cleared his throat "It was Mr Stewart, the station master, your husband i presume? he did say if we came here and dropped his name, you would treat us like royalty oh, and he said that he would be home for his supper"_

_Aurora chuckled to herself and extend her hand to Anthony "Thank you, sir for passing on the message from Dougie and he's not my husband, he's my friend, my close friend. I'm Mrs Campball, i'm the owner of this establishment, so shall we get started?, Oh and do you have witnesses?" _

_Edith and Anthony looked at each other and they both looked worried, Anthony clapped his hand to his forehead and said "Oh, dame, i'd completely forgotten about witnesses. Oh how stupid of me" _

_Mrs Campball smiled and said "That's quite alright, sir i can get you some witnesses in two minutes" _

_She left and returned with a younger couple, she introduce them as her son and daughter in-law, so the ceremony started, Edith and Anthony had decided to write their own vows, Edith started "I knew when i first meet you that you would be the one i would marry. I am so happily euphoric to be marrying you today, not only do i get to spent the rest of my life with my soul mate, my best friend, but also with the love of my life, you might think that you are not perfect to the world but your perfect for me, we may hit some bumps on the way, but i know that together we can take on the world. Oh and i promise to love, honor and obey, i also will love you for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part and beyond" Edith slipped his wedding ring on to his finger, tears started to pick at her eye but she was smiling up at him_

_Now Anthony began with an even broader smile "I too promise to love, honor and obey, i will love you for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. I have loved you for a thousand years and i'll love you for a thousand more and i will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me" Tears started to blur his eyes and his throat tightened with emotions, he continued "My darling, i have been blessed that my dreams have come true, i still can't believe that such a beautiful woman, is willing to declare her love and spend the rest of her life with me. I will endeavor to make all your dreams come true. I love you forever, i love you for always." Anthony placed her wedding ring on her finger and kissed it as though to seal it in place_

_Mrs Campball pronounced them husband and wife, she struck the anvil and the ceremony came to a conclusion with the married couple kissing and the elderly lady congratulating the clearly happy pair_

Edith thoughts where brought back by a jostle of the train, she had her head on her husband shoulder and then looked up at Anthony "You know what, Sweetheart?"

"No darling, what?"

"Now that we're married, i'm going to put you on the sugar diet" Anthony looked puzzled "What's the sugar diet, Sweet one?" She clapped her hands on his face and pulled him in for a peck on the lips, but the kiss deepened and turned more passionate, it was so passionate that Edith's left hand had purposely slipped down from his face and ghosting down his body and landed on his thigh, she started to caress her hand up and down his inner thigh and she got the result that she was after she could feel his growing need stiffen under her hand, they pulled away from one another to catch their breath and he replied with a thrill in his voice and a wicked smile on his face "OH, i think i'm going to enjoy that diet" Edith let out the most radiant laugh he had ever heard, it was like listening to a heavenly choir of angles, as perusal Edith put her hand over her lips to cover her laughter, Anthony frowned and pulled her hand away from her mouth and asked "Darling, why do you do that? I mean always cover you beautiful lips, when you laugh?"

Edith looked down to their now intwined hands and shrugged "Well, it was when i was fourteen and my cousin Patrick told me a joke and i started to laugh out loud, a real belly laugh and that's when my governess came in to the drawing room and told me she needed to have a word with me, as soon as we were out of ear shot from anyone she scolded me and then said that she thought that i looked like a horse neighing, i hated her for that and i came to a decision right there and then; that i would put my hand up to cover my mouth and only chuckle" Edith furrowed her brow and looked away, Anthony could see a single tear roll down her cheek, he turned her head and kissed her, he poured all his love into it, when they pulled apart Anthony said with venom

"Sweet one, she had no right, no right at all to say such things, i think that you have the most beautiful smile and laugh, i have ever seen. Now come here and give me a cuddle and we'll have a wee cat nap" Edith smiled and gladly complied, she snuggled in close and could smell the scent from his white musk saving foam, they closed their eyes and drifted off


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is rated M**

They had arrived at the hotel and checked in, they were told by the woman at the front desk that Mr Perkins Anthony's valet had arrived with their luggage and that he had informed them that Lady Strallan was between Lady's maids, so Edith was delighted to be informed that the hotel had a Lady's maid service, her maid's name would be Miss King

They walked hand in hand to their suite and then they stopped, Anthony whispered to Edith "Sweet one, I wish i could carry you over the threshold" Edith leaned in and kissed him near his ear and whispered back "I don't care, let's just go in and start our honeymoon, mmm..." and with that he opened the door to their suite

Their suite was called the Balmoral suite and it was beautiful, (Edith was so excited she went and explore the suite, the suite was spacious with a separate living room and bedroom, they both had a dressing room each with their own bathrooms) they were greeted by Perkins and Miss King (Perkins was tall, the same hight as Anthony, he was a bit heaver set, with raven black hair, a crooked nose, a long face and soft green intelligent eyes. Miss King was younger than Edith and petite, she had mousy coloured hair and a nice round smiling face, with big blue eyes) Edith thought that the Lady's maid looked a little bit like a doll, but she looked like someone she knew but couldn't quite put her finger on it

Perkins had diner sent to the suit Anthony had thanked him for always thinking ahead, the valet bowed and ushered himself and the Lady's maid out of the suite. They where both famished as they had not eaten since yesterday morning, so they enjoyed the meal and then they had both decided to wash the train journey off, Edith wanted to pounce on him as soon as they got into the suite but she knew that Anthony wanted to do everything properly, so she decided not to push him, she kissed him and said "I'll see you soon" Edith entered the dressing room, closely followed by Miss King, she sat at the dressing table and watched Miss King in the mirror as she unpinned Edith hair, Edith asked "So, Miss King what is your christen name?" Miss King looked surprise and said with a scottish lilt "I don't think that is proper, M'Lady" Edith said "My sisters and i all shared the same maid and we called her by her christen name, it would make me feel more comfortable" the maid bowed her head and smiled "If you insisted, M'Lady, my christen name is Catriona"

"Thank you, Catriona, that's a pretty name, now i think i would like to have a bath and get ready for bed, it's been a rather long day" with the help of Catriona, Edith had her bath and dressed in her négligée

Now that Anthony was bathed and in his pyjama's he was sitting on the edge of the bed, quite nervous and waiting patiently for his wife to join him, when she finally entered the room, Anthony thought that he was going to have a heart attack, she was wearing the most beautiful négligée, it hugged her every curves and oh! what curves she had, (her négligée was full-length, soft cream silk with thin spaghetti straps and lace around and down the front and sides, there was no back to it and it scooped just above her bottom) Edith joined her husband on the bed "Is this an angel i see before me?" Edith smiled and said "I think the line is, darling, is this a dagger i see before me?" he smile and kissed her and muttered against her lips "I prefer my version" she laughed and kissed him, he ran his tongue along her lips seeking access to her mouth, which she gladly granted, she started unbuttoned Anthony's pyjama shirt and gently removed his weakened arm from it's sleeve, all the time kissing his lips, cheek, neck and then ending with his earlobe between her teeth, he let out a sigh pleasure, she pulled back to look at the damage on his shoulder,

Anthony stared at her bewitching face all the time to get a reaction to the damage of the bullet hole and the crude surgery scars, when Edith's face didn't register anything he tried to pull the garment back over his body, his eye's welled up and said "I knew you wouldn't what to see it, i'm a monster" she stopped him from covering himself, he turned his head so she couldn't see the tears that slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks

Edith put her hand on the back and base of his neck and put the other on his cheek and turned his face to her's, he could feel the cold of her wedding ring on his cheek and she started to kiss the tears away and then smiled at him and said "Sweetheart, i could never see you as a monster, the people who did this to you, their the monsters, you are a wonderful man and so very, very handsome, beautiful actually. Did you know when we were waiting for the train at Gretna there were some woman staring at you?, i felt quit jealous"

Anthony shook his head, he kissed the palm of her hand and said "Sweet one, they where probably wondering why is that heavenly vibrant young thing married to that broken down, one armed old crock" she was taken aback by the why he belittled himself, she just smiled at him and said "No Sweetheart, they weren't looking at you like that, i think what they where wondering, how on earth did that plain frumpy thing, get that tall blonde adonis?" It was Edith's turn to start crying, on noticing this he panicked and pulled her in to his lap and started to plant sweet tender kisses all over her face to ease the pain he had caused, Anthony said "Sweet one, i'm so sorry to have upset you and how on earth could you ever think that you are plain or frumpy? Just look at you, your luminous and stunning, thank you for trying to give me an ego boost and that doe's help, it's just i'm afraid that i'm going to disappoint you with what we're about to do and i'd hate that, i'm not the man, i used to be"

Edith lifted her head off of his shoulder and smiled at him "Anthony, the only why you could ever disappoint me tonight is, if you don't lay me down on this bed, right now and ravishing me till i loose all my senses and i'm not interested in the man you use to be, i'm interested in the man you are now" he gave her the biggest broadest smile and whispered in his most seductive voice she had ever heard from his lip, _Oh! those wonderful lips, _she could feel his warm breath on her lips"Well, my father did tell me never to argue or disagree with a lady" they both started laughing, kissing again and their tongue's doing battle and he eased her back on to the bed, she pulled him with her until he was covering her with his body, she swept her hands up and down his naked strong back, he thought that was wonderful, she surprised him by lifting up her négligée and wrapped her legs around him, she could feel his growing arousal as she cradled him in-between her thighs, now her throbbing clit begging for any kind of contact

Edith got excited and put her hand into his hair and slide the other hand to his pyjama bottoms, she tried to pull them down but they wouldn't budge and then she realised that she had to untie them, his hand went to the straps and pulled them down and placed kisses on her shoulders, collarbones and then went to her now exposed breasts, he latched on to her taught peak teasing and palmed the other, he kissed, sucked and nibbled, she moaned. It was the most delightful noise he'd ever heard, he hummed against her nipple and she chucked at the sensation, he smiled at the reaction he got, she put her hand in-between them and untied the bottoms of his pyjama's and pushed them down his thighs and then used her foot to push them off completely, she managed to shimmy off her own négligée, Anthony gasped with awe, he thought that there was no words to do her justice

They moved up the bed to get more comfortable, so that Edith's head rested on the soft pillows, all the while kissing, caressing and giggling, his now rock hard member, nestled on her stomach and little droplet of moisture came from the tip, they broke their kiss and she looked down at the appendage, her eyes widened with surprise, between kisses he said

"My... sweet... one..., don't... worry... it's... natural..., you've... made... my... little... chap... quite... excited..." she giggled and returned the kisses "Darling..., it's... not... that..., i... wouldn't... call... your... little... chap... so... little..., your... quite... large... is... all..., will... it... fit...?" they both giggled and he replied "Yes... it... will... fit..., it... will... probably... hurt... the... first... time..., i... wish... i... didn't..."

He looked up and locked eyes with hers and continued "I wish i could take the pain, instead of you" her eyes were mesmerized by his stunning baby blue ones and then she smiled and said "We all have to have some pain, in order to enjoy the best of life, with the bad, must come the good, but how can it be bad when i'm in bed with you"

Anthony rested his forehead against her's and caressed his hand down her side and then reached her moist curls and slide his fingers into her wet folds and started to stroke her, she whimpered at the contact "Oh, please Anthony, yes, oh yes more, i need more, i love you" he then slipped a finger into her and curled it to give her more pleasure, then a second finger and her breath hitched and mewed with pleasure, "Anthony, yes my husband, oh yes, please more, more" there was a funny sensation building inside her, it was fantastic, then before she knew it, her whole body went ridged against his chest and her head fell back, she dug her nails into his muscular back

He removed his fingers, he so wanted to taste her sweet essence, but that can wait he thought, when he looked at her she had the sweetest blush across her cheeks and down her chest, he balanced on his good arm and said with a rather embarrassed look on his face "Em... darling, this is a little embarrassing, i think i'm going to need some help" she kissed him and said "I'll help you with anything, sweetheart, i know what to do" and with that she took him in hand, the feel of him, so hard, strong and powerful, but yet smooth and gentle at the same time, she placed him at her entrance and he entered her and then stilled, "Are you alright my darling?" she smiled and nodded in the positive and her hand went into the back of his hair, there was some pain but it wasn't that painful, she opened her legs wider and moved her hips towards him, to take him in deeper, everything seem to come naturally to them and then he started to trust into her with moans and groans of pleasure, she matched thrust for thrust, she responded in kind with soft mews, and they both started a rhythm as old as time, the sensation from before, started to build with in her again and she tensed around him and clenched her pelvic muscles and with that she could fell him started to shudder and loose control, in turn she was loosing all of her ladylike composure and let slip a profanity, then there was like an explosion inside her as though fireworks where going off behind her now closed eyes, she couldn't keep it in any longer and let go, "Anthony, oh yes, ANTHONY, MY HUSBAND, I LOVE YOU, **MORE YES, I LOVE YOU, ANTHONY!**"

"Edith, my love, my wife, I LOVE YOU, YES, YES, **OH YES, EDITH!**" Anthony collapsed on top of Edith, all tangled limbs and sweat, both of them trying to catch their breaths, he tried to move off of her as he was scared incase he was crushing her, but she stopped him "I don't want to crush you, sweet one" she laughed and said "You don't weigh a tonne sweetheart, i just want to lay here with you in my arms and my fingers running through your hair" she kissed him on the lips, cheek and ear she whispered "WOW, darling, that was more than i've dreamt, that was fantastic and wonderful" he pulled out of her and moved to his side of the bed and pulled her with her in front of him, her back against his chest as he kissed her shoulder and neck, she turned her head and he could see the disappointment in her eyes and said "Darling, i was getting a little uncomfortable, no reflection on you, my darling, your rather comfortable but isn't this more comfy, with me snuggling up against you?" she smiled and snugged in closer to him, he tightened his arm around her waist and she threaded her fingers through his and he whispered in her ear "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours" she turned around and kissed him and then turned back and settled back down, he could hear her yawn and whispered again "Sleep, my beloved wife, I love you" and with that they both drifted off into the most blissful sleep


End file.
